


Interview

by otomiyatickles



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Aristotle Mendoza, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Taking place in chapter twelve, when Dante keeps firing questions at Ari and Ari answers all of them. Questions about interests, about preferences, about experiences, even about sex. And in this case, also another question. A dangerous one. A very light moment before shit goes down.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza & Dante Quintana, Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the book last weekend and just had to write this. It's probably my first time posting a first person POV fic but I wanted to stick to the book style for this one. Which was actually quite fun to write.
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 6/1/'20.  
> 

Questions filled the air. Thoughts filled my mind. Thoughts of anything. Anything Dante would ask me. Things I wouldn’t occassionally think of.

The Beatles. Drugs. Sex... I was glad when he didn’t ask or say more about that last one. Though I got out of it just fine, the thought of talking about sex with him disturbed me. 

Luckily he proceeded with more innocent questions. Funnier questions. And random ones. This interview game was not that boring after all. 

“Favorite cookie?”

“Hmm.. Biscuit.”

“A _cookie_ , Ari.”

“But it is.” 

“Alright then. For me chocolate chip. If you were born an animal, what would you be?”

“No idea, probably a squirrel or something.”

“Squirrel?”

“Yes. Eating nuts and hiding in trees, does not sound too bad?”

“And probably hibernate forever. A very Ari thing, yes. I would be-”

“A bird.”

“Maybe, but I was going to say a whale.”

“Sometimes I really don’t get you.”

“That’s fine, Ari. Three things you would take with you on a journey?”

“Probably a car. And... I don’t know. I wouldn’t need anything.”

“Not me?”

“You said ‘things’, so I was not thinking of you. But yes, if you would join me.” Dante smiled. I wouldn’t have minded to talk more about a journey together, or hear what Dante’s answer would have been, but the questions already continued. Shorter, and faster.

“Hero or villain for a day?”

“Neither.”

“Ever made a snow angel?”

“No.”

“Do you have secret talents?”

“No.”

“Been late to school?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like burgers?”

“Yes.”

“Are you ticklish?”

“Yes.”

“You are?" 

“......No.” It was odd that it was only after Dante’s reconfirmation that I realized what I had just admitted. My cheeks felt warm, and my entire body and skin started to itch with this desire to get away as fast as I could. Into the rain, or into the house. Both options were not ideal. Dante was smirking.

“You said you’re ticklish,” he said, leaning towards me.

“Slip of the tongue,” I said as I licked my dry lips. I leaned back, but Dante was already ready to attack. And I, well, I was not ready to defend. I jumped when he grazed my side, my arms making this weird hysterical movement. The embarrassment was real.

“Don’t,” I warned. Dante shrugged.

“Slip of the finger, sorry Ari.” But he was not sorry, and he went for the full attack then, with all of his fingers. I fell backwards with him against me, halfway on top of me, pinning me down and tickling me. This was not good. He had heard my laughter before, but not like this.

“Dahahante! Stop!” I gasped for breath, I laughed and giggled. I couldn’t stop. Dante’s fingers reminded me exactly of how ticklish I was. My sides, my stomach. Shit. My damned knees.

“Dohohon’t! You ahahass-!”

“Oh?” Dante’s smile showed triumph. He was only happy to hear me cuss at him.

“Tell me again?” That tease. I was curling up, wheezing, on the verge of crying for help. Anyone. Get this tickle monster off and away from me, anyone-

“Ahahaha! Not thehere!” My hips. Of all places. Dante was more evil, more touchy and stronger than I could have imagined, but also my hips were more ticklish than I ever knew. I wanted to die.

“Dante!” I gasped.

“No mohohore!” My pleas must have finally started to sound serious. Still smiling, that smug bastard, he stopped and moved off me. He felt the need to poke my stomach once more, making me yelp, and he sat back down on the porch.

“Fine then. A few more questions then?”

“Anything,” I wheezed. I couldn’t stay angry. I was gasping and panting as if I had run a marathon, and I felt embarrassed to death, but I somehow couldn’t dislike him for what he had done. 

It had been a while since I laughed like this.

“Do you like this game?”

“No.”

“Would you want to play it again?”

“No.”

“Should I tickle you again?”

“No.”

Maybe yes, maybe. Of course not that I would tell him that. Like, ever. Dante’s innocent series of questions continued for a little while more, and all this time I was lying there, catching my breath and enjoying what it felt like to have laughed like that. 

We stayed like this until it stopped raining and hailing, and Dante got up from the step of the porch.

“It’s all so damned beautiful. Let’s go for a walk.”


End file.
